


you're my christmas present this year

by notquiteaghost



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Get Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 13:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notquiteaghost/pseuds/notquiteaghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas in Uganda is... different, to Christmas at home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're my christmas present this year

**Author's Note:**

> this is a present for [rosie](http://daxeshjones.tumblr.com) on the occasion of the holidays, & also because they are hella rad & i love them a whole lot.
> 
> also: ~ambigious timelines hell yeah~

Christmas in Uganda is... different, to Christmas at home.

Well, obviously it's different, everything is different, they're an entire ocean away, but still. As the holiday season fast approaches, Kevin finds himself missing home more than he thought he would.

They make an effort, of course, to recreate some of the good ol' American Christmas cheer, but it's difficult. Obviously, they can't get a tree, and they can't find an abundance of decorations either, and they can't really get much food. But they're making do with what they've got, just like always, and Elder Cunningham is determined that everyone will have the time of their lives, so it's not too bad. His enthusiasm is infectious. Like, plague levels of infectious. It's ridiculous, what he can get everyone excited about just by bouncing around and smiling a lot.

But anyway. When Christmas morning comes round, Kevin isn't as happy as he could be. Sure, he's been infected by Elder Cunningham's enthusiasm, but it's not doing anything to help with how much he misses his parents. He wishes they were here. A lot.

"Homesick?"

Kevin is sat on his bed, reading the Bible. It's not doing much to help, but he doesn't know what else to do. And now Elder McKinley is standing in the doorway, smiling understandingly.

"I didn't think it would be this bad." Kevin admits.

Elder McKinley nods. "Yeah, me neither. First time's always the hardest." And then he blushes, and Kevin is struck by how cute he is. 

Kevin pushes that thought away. "How did you deal with it?"

"Read the Bible." Elder McKinley says, wryly. "And, well. I didn't hide away in my room to wallow. I spent time with the other elders and let them distract me from it. They're playing Monopoly right now, you know."

"You are not baiting me out of my room with board games."

Elder McKinley raises an eyebrow. "I thought you'd welcome the distraction."

"Last time we played Monopoly, Elder Cunningham didn't speak to me for an entire day."

"Didn't you say it was the best day of your mission so far? That you finally had some peace and quiet?"

Kevin stares at the floor, rubbing a hand over the back of his neck. "Yeah, well. That might not have been strictly true."

Elder McKinley gasps, but when Kevin looks up again, he's smiling. And clutching a hand to his chest, like the true drama king he is.

"Anyway. Did you come in here just to tease me, or did you have an actual reason?"  
"I wanted to give you your present." Elder McKinley says, pulling a small box out from behind his back.

"Aren't we doing presents later?"

Elder McKinley blushes again, and it's just as cute as last time, and Kevin is developing a serious problem. "Um, yeah, but. I wanted to give you this now."

Kevin raises an eyebrow, but he doesn't say anything else, just reaches out a hand for the box. Their fingers brush briefly when Elder McKinley passes it to him, and the contact shoots sparks up Kevin's arm, and what is Elder McKinley _doing_ to him, seriously.

Kevin opens the box, and pulls out what must be a bracelet of some kind. It's several pieces of string woven together, all different shades of blue (Kevin's favourite colour, and he can't even remember telling Elder McKinley that), and it fits round Kevin's wrist perfectly. It looks handmade. It looks like it took forever.

"Do you like it?" Elder McKinley asks. He sounds nervous. And adorable. "I didn't know if you wear bracelets, but, well, there aren't many options out here and I wanted to get you something special so--"

"I love it." Kevin cuts in, quietly. "It's amazing."

Elder McKinley beams. "I'm glad you like it!"

Kevin suddenly has a burning need for Elder McKinley to be closer, so he beckons for him to come sit on the bed. Elder McKinley does so, closing the door behind him and perching about as far away from Kevin as he can get and still be on the bed.

"I, um, I haven't got you anything." Kevin admits. "I mean, there are things I _want_ to get you, it's just really hard getting _anything_ out here, and I did try, but--"

"It's fine." Elder McKinley interrupts, his lips still curved in a smile. "It's the thought that counts, right?" Kevin smiles too, ducking his head. "Really, Elder--"

"Kevin."

Elder McKinley blinks. "What?"

Kevin can feel himself blushing, but he doesn't backtrack. "Um, there's no need for the formality. It's just us, I mean, you can call me Kevin. If you want to."

"I'm honoured." Elder McKinley says, quietly. "And you can call me Connor. I'd like that a lot."

Something warm blooms through Kevin's chest, and he's once again struck by just how attractive Elder Mc-- Connor is. He can't help noticing it. He can't _stop_ noticing it.

"...You interrupted me." Kevin says, after a pause. He feels bold, suddenly, like he could do anything and it would be okay. "I was going to say something."

"Oh?"

Kevin swallows. "I haven't got you anything. I mean, not like, anything you can wrap. But..." He trails off, then slowly leans forward, reaching up to place a hand on Connor's jaw, giving him plenty of time to pull away, and presses their lips together.

Connor makes a quiet noise, a surprised little squeak of a noise, and it's possibly one of the cutest things Kevin has ever heard. And he doesn't pull away. He _doesn't pull away_. He _leans forward_. He wraps a hand around the back of Kevin's neck and pulls him closer and his lips are so soft and oh, how were they not doing this before?

Except then he does pull back, mouth curving into a small smile. Kevin misses him immediately, even though he's still right there.

"So." Connor says.

Kevin swallows. "So."

"I've wanted to do that for a while." Connor says, voice soft and careful, a confession. "Practically since the moment we met. I never had the guts, though." His smile widens. "I'm glad you do."

At some point, Kevin knows, they're going to have to talk about this. About what their parents would say, about what the other elders might say, about what God might say. But, for now, they can ignore all that, can press their lips back together and lose themselves in each other to the faint sound of Christmas hymns, drifting in from the main room. 

Christmas in Uganda isn't anything at all like Christmas at home, but right now, Kevin is pretty sure it's better.

**Author's Note:**

> i am [here](http://gideonreader.tumblr.com) on tumblr.


End file.
